Fallen Gods
by TheVoiceWithin24
Summary: Shimizu Miharu hates men. Kubo Toshimitsu isn't interested in girls. When they join forces to conquer those they love, new feelings appear on both sides. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:_**  
**_

_**Wow...I never thought that my first Baka to Test fan-fiction**_ _**would be on Miharu and Kubo**__**. To be honest, I really hated that girl before... **_

_**The idea came when I watched episodes 12 and 13 of season 2. Fallen gods... That was so funny!**_

_**Oh, and be sure to watch episode 08 of season 2 before reading this or you might be confused...  
**_

_**Anyway, I hope you'll like it! **_

_**P.S: I don't own Baka to Test.  
**_

* * *

I still remember my first love. His name was Daisuke and he was maybe a bit arrogant sometimes but always so cheerful and funny.

I still remember this strange feeling I had every time I looked at him. I was afraid to speak to him; I was so shy back then.

And then, I finally decided to confess. It was a bright day in the middle of spring, just after school. He was going home alone, without his friends like he usually did.

_This is my chance!_ I thought and I ran after him.

"Daisuke-kun! Please wait!"

He turned back and seemed surprised. He squinted at me and then asked:

"You… You're Shimizu Miharu aren't you? Is there something you need?"

I paused for a while.

_How should I start? I can't just tell him like that, it is so direct… Oh no, I think I am blushing now. It's so embarrassing!_

"…"

"Hey, can you hurry up? My parents will kill me if I'm not back soon."

_Waaaah! No don't leave! Go Miharu! You can do it! Just say it!_

"Uh… well… Actually, Daisuke-kun, it happens that I like a certain person very much and… and this person is… um, what I mean is that I… I LOVE YOU DAISUKE-KUN!"

_I…I did it! Yes! I finally di-_

"Is that all?"

"Eh?"

He gave me an annoyed look.

_Did I do something wrong? Why does he look at me like that?_

"Wha…what did you say? Daisuke-kun?"

"I thought you had something important to tell me so I stayed even if I'm in a hurry. But no, you have just wasted my time with your stupid love confession."

_Stupid… love confession?_

"But… I really meant it… Don't you care about it? Not even a little bit?"

"Absolutely not. I would be interested if it was Yuika or Kaede but since it's only you…"

He walked casually in the opposite direction. Yes, casually, as if nothing had happened. When he arrived at the end of the road, he turned towards me and smiled ironically.

"Well, see you tomorrow… Mikuru."

And he left.

"IT'S MIHARU YOU PIG! SHIMIZU MIHARU!"

* * *

I was running as fast as I could. Tears were flowing down my cheeks. I just wanted to go home, to see my family, to be comforted. But when I arrived, I saw mom crying in the kitchen, alone. For a short moment I forgot my own pain. I quickly sat beside her and took gently her hand.

"Mom! Are you alright?"

"Miharu… He… he left…"

"Who left? What are you talking about?"

Mom wiped her tears away and hugged me tightly.

"Your father Miharu… He left us… for another woman."

"…No…"

_Did he really…? But why…? WHY!_

I still remember how I was rejected by Daisuke-kun and by my own father.

I still remember the horrible pain I felt. Yes, pain came first, then anger followed by a deep hate. A deep hate not just for them but for all men. This day, I decided to never, never trust a man again. I decided to change, to become strong so I could protect my mother and myself. The shy, kind and cute girl I used to be was now dead. Forever.

"You bastards… I hate you! Men are… such big pigs!"

One year later...

Miharu stopped in front of the building.

_So this is Fumizuki... It seems to be a nice place_, she thought.

As she passed the gate someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hello princess. You seem to be new here. Would you like a visit to our school? It's free you know."

Two boys older than Miharu were standing behind her. A smirk was painted on their faces, so similar to the one Daisuke had given her a year ago.

"Come on, don't play it hard to get! We'll show you some amazing things..."

The tallest boy approached Miharu, thinking she was harmless which was a huge mistake.

"Go away from me you idiot!"

She punched the boy with such strength that he fell on the ground. His friend gave Miharu a furious look and grab her arm violently.

"You'll pay for this!" he yelled. The tall boy got up and shouted as well.

"Yeah! Who do you think you are you little-"

"SHUT UP YOU DISGUSTING PIGS!"

They had crossed the line. Miharu was furious. She was tempted to hit them but she didn't. It would be a problem if she was involved in a fight on her first day at school. Thankfully, the boys were so shocked by her rudeness that they let her go away without a word.

Meanwhile, a pony-tailed girl had watched the scene with great interest. She was amazed how that girl had silenced her opponents with such easiness.

_I really should remember what she said to them. It could be useful if someone annoys_ _me..._

She adjusted her yellow ribbon on her hair and went to her class. It was important to make a good first impression.

* * *

"What are you looking at Muttsurini?"

Akihisa glanced at the long piece of paper his friend was holding.

"...It's this year's popularity ranking." Kouta answered. "Girls version."

"Eh, so it's finally out. Let me see... First place: Kirishima Shouko, second place: Himeji Mizuki...wait! Where's Hideyoshi? He isn't in the top 10? It's impossible!"

"...The jury made a Hideyoshi version."

"I see. It's true that leaving him with the girls was unfair. None of them will never beat him."

Akihisa continued searching for familiar names in the list, calculating the chances he had to go on a date with each of them. Finally he arrived at the end of the popularity ranking.

"Hey, there must be an error over there."

The boy pointed a name at the bottom of the list.

"Why is she penultimate? It's true she's as flat as a tatami but she seems to be a nice girl."

"...You were late for the third period right?"

"Eh? Well yes but why are you aski-"

"...Not many boys like extremely rude girls, Akihisa." interrupted Kouta.

He remembered very well when the girl in question had insulted their classmates. It was just before the bell announced the beginning of the third period. No wonder why Akihisa had missed the episode.

The Ultimate Idiot remained speechless. He looked again at the list, surprised:

** No.149: Shimada Minami**

**No.150: Shimizu Miharu**

"Rude? Seriously?"

_I would never had imagined that Shimada-san was that kind of girl. Is it because she's from abroad_? _Maybe people_ _are usually rude in...where is she from already? Was it...France? I wonder if the school has Japanese-French dictionaries... At least she isn't in the last place. By the way, who's Shimizu Miharu?  
_

"And what about the last one? I don't think I've heard her name before."

"...New. Not in our class. Popularity score: zero." answered quietly the blue-haired boy.

"Zero! Wow, she must be really horrible..."

* * *

Author's note:

**_There it is! Poor Miharu. No wonder she hates men after that... And poor Minami as well...  
_**

_**If there are any errors (English isn't my first language) then I'm sorry. Please let me know if you find some!**_

_**Anyway, this is my first fan-fiction and even if it's just the introduction please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

_**I'm back! First of all I want to thank all those who read the first chapter and reviewed it, thank you very very much! I was so happy...**_

_**So here is the second one!  
**_

_**P.S.: I do not own anything.  
**_

* * *

Kubo Toshimitsu sighed as he sat on his chair in the luxurious classroom provided for the A-level students. Their lessons had been interrupted a few minutes ago by the sudden entrance of the school's principal. The old woman had announced that there was going to be a special event organized by the third-year students.

_A stupid event,_ he thought, _like the treasure hunt or maybe worst._

The boy looked around him, annoyed. Right now no one in A-Class seemed to care about the lessons even if the last term's exams were close. All were focused on the planning of the event. Toshimitsu had heard it was about a haunted mansion or something...

Suddenly, their class rep Kirishima Shouko appeared from nowhere, as usual, and asked him in her soft voice:

"Kubo-kun? Do you have a minute please? I need your help..."

"Of course. Is there a problem rep?"

"Kind of..."

The purple-haired girl pointed a weird shape at the back of the classroom which was squirming on the floor in an odd way.

_What's that thing?_

"I was wondering if you had seen my taser. I left it somewhere near your desk when the principal came in but I can't find it now..."

"Kirishima-san's...taser..?"

_Why does the rep carry such a dangerous object with her..?_

"Yes my taser. I need it to force Yuuji to be my partner in the haunted mansion's challenge..."

Ah. So the wriggling thing was Sakamoto Yuuji, the F-Class rep. The situation was clearer now. Toshimitsu shivered: that's why he didn't like girls. You never knew what they were about to do and even a calm and gentle one like Kirishima-san could turn into a killer. They were so...unpredictable. He shook his head:

"No sorry rep. There is nothing here."

"Oh..."

Kirishima-san lowered her head. She seemed to be quite fond of her taser and Toshimitsu felt sorry for her. She was maybe violent and scary sometimes but still, she had always been nice with him so he tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry rep, I'm sure you'll find it. And I'll let you know if I see it somewhere."

"No it's fine..." she smiled. "I can still blackmail him with the marriage contract anyway."

The shape was now desperately trying to undo the ropes that were tying it tightly.

_Guess he doesn't want to be the rep's partner in the haunted mansion_, thought the boy with the glasses. _By the way, did the principal said we needed a partner? __Wait a sec..._

_The haunted mansion_

_ Partner_

_ Yoshii-kun!_

Toshimitsu's heart was beating like crazy. A tiny flame of hope was burning inside him. Then, as she was about to leave, the valedictorian added:

"Well thanks for the help Kubo-kun. I'll go ask Yuuko or Aiko then."

"Ah wait Kirishima-san!"

"Mm?"

The purple-haired girl turned back and looked at the second-rank student of their year.

"What is it?"

"Err...you said something about partners... Does it mean we'll have to be in pairs during the event?"

"In pairs? Is that true rep? Eh... I wonder if Muttsurini-kun will accept to pair with me!"

The excited voice had come from behind Kubo's desk. Shouko recognized it immediately.

"Aiko..."

"Hi rep! Hi Kubo-kun!"

A student with short green hair and cute brown eyes walked in their direction. A wide grin was painted on her face. It was Kudou Aiko, the girl who enjoyed teasing everyone, especially boys.

"I want to know more about this too. Please tell us!"

Shouko smiled at her and started to explain:

"Actually this is a challenge between us and the third-years. They have turned the school into a giant haunted mansion and placed check-points everywhere. Our mission is to pass through them in order to reach the school gate. We will meet monsters on our way which we'll have to defeat in a 2 VS. 2 summoning battle. This is why we must be in pairs. It doesn't matter whether your partner is from your class or not..."

At the end of her speech the valedictorian glanced at Yuuji who was still trying to escape. When she realized he was about to make it she clenched her fists so hard that her hands turned white.

"...Don't dare to move, traitor..." she muttered as she walked slowly toward him, a dark aura emanating from her eyes. Her expression was terrifying.

"No Shouko! Wait! I was just- AAAAAAAHH!

The purple-haired girl had finally found her precious taser.

"Hehe... I've seen that scene before." giggled Aiko. Then she looked at Yuuko who was gesturing to her while nagging a small group of students a few metres further.

"Oops... I really need to go help her or she'll kill me! See you later Kubo-kun!"

"Bye Kudou-san."

Toshimitsu remained alone next to his desk. He stood there for several minutes, deep lost in his thoughts. Then he checked that nobody was paying attention to him and opened one of its drawers. He took out a yellow envelop in which he hid his secret photo collection and admired the face of his only true love.

"Yoshii-kun... This event may not be that boring after all..."

* * *

Author's note:

**_Yes, it's about the challenge in episodes 12 and 13 in Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu nii. Easy to see right? _****_Anyway, things will become more interesting in the next chapter. _**

**_Miharu and Kubo will finally meet each other!  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

**_ I haven't update for so long... Do you know how miserable I feel right now?_**

**_Anyway, I hope you'll like it and review it ;)  
_**

**_PS: I do not own Baka to Test. If I did Miharu and Toshimitsu would be already together!  
_**

* * *

The students of Fumizuki Gakuen were very excited on this sunny Monday morning. The special event everyone had been waiting for was finally there. Lessons had been cancelled for the whole day which was a blessing for lazy, stupid F-Class students like Yoshii Akihisa.

"I'm in paradise!" the Ultimate Idiot yelled as he sat on his scruffy pillow. "No lessons today! We're even dismissed from Iron Man's extra hours!"

"We're also going to miss the two-hour literature period. I really hate it, it's great!" a thin pony-tailed girl added while entering the messy F-Class.

"Yeah, we all know you suck at literature Minami even if it isn't as known as known as the fact you have a super flat che-AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MY SPINE!"

"TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!"

"YOU CAN'T DENY IT! YOU'RE AS FLAT AS A TATAMI! AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Minami grabbed Akihisa's shoulders and smashed violently his head on the floor in a famous wrestling move. A camera flashed several times by her side and Tsuchiya Kouta aka Muttsurini fainted in a pool of blood.

"Li-Light blue…" he smiled before closing his eyes. At least, he had managed to take a pretty good picture of Minami.

"Ah! Akihisa-kun, Tsuchiya-kun! You both fainted! Are you tired? Here, take some of my home-made cookies, they'll make you feel better!"

Himeji Mizuki ran toward the boys and, ignoring their feared looks, stuffed their mouths with two apparently delicious chocolate cookies.

Apparently…

* * *

A couple of minutes later, after several bones being broken, some major blood losses and two deaths due to a certain someone's lethal cooking, the F-Class students left their miserable classroom to go to the magnificent A-Class where everyone was gathering for the event. They arrived just after B-Class. C-Class and E-Class were already in the room but there was no sign of D-Class.

A-Class was even more stunning than usual. For this day's special occasion, its students had put big efforts on cleaning all the windows and polishing every single desk. The floor was covered by a thick red carpet and a giant plasma screen had been installed on a wall. The place was absolutely breathtaking.

"Geez… When I think this amazing classroom could have been ours if we had won the last summon war… It's your fault Yuuji! Why did you lost it!" Akihisa accused his best friend.

"Hey! WE lost it! And I did my best unlike you, you idiot! After all, it's your stupid bracelet that stopped working when we needed it the most!" the F-Class rep protested.

"My bracelet ISN'T stupid!"

"Of course it IS!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"YES IT-"

"…Yuuji…"

A dark shadow appeared behind the red-haired boy who froze at the sound of his name. The quarrel stopped immediately when the shadow's cold hand touched his shoulder.

"Come here, traitor... You are my partner, remember?" the creepy voice muttered. "ONLY MINE…"

There was a blue flashlight and Yuuji went crazy.

"Wa-Wait Shouko! Don't use that thing! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Oh… Okay…"

The valedictorian put her taser down and grabbed possessively her fiancé's arm. While they were walking together away, Akihisa would have sworn she whispered something like _It isn't fun if Yuuji gives up so easily…_

_What the-?_

The Ultimate Idiot stared at the couple, confused, but then shook his head as he thought:

_Nonsense! There's no way Kirishima-san would say that. She isn't this kind of person!_

And being the idiot he was, he simply chased Shouko's words from his mind.

* * *

"Alright everyone! That's how it is!" Yuuji said loudly to the audience through his microphone. D-Class had finally arrived so the event was about to start.

"Only one pair at the time can enter the haunted mansion. I want you all to pair up, one boy with one girl. It will be more exciting this way. Let's get started!"

At the end of Yuuji's speech, Akihisa ran toward him. The Ultimate Idiot frowned doubtfully at his best friend and asked:

"It will be more exciting this way, huh? Yeah right… So, what's the real reason?"

"Shouko threatened me, so I got all of you involved too. I won't be the only one suffering in there."

"Ah…"

Meanwhile, Minami and Mizuki were standing in front of the giant plasma screen, observing Kouta and Hideyoshi who were making some last modifications on the cameras. Minami noticed her best friend was shivering so she asked, worried:

"What's the matter Mizuki? You're trembling…"

"Huh? No, it's just that…um…"

"Himeji-san? Are you okay?"

Akihisa had left Yuuji with Shouko and had joined the two girls while searching for a partner. Mizuki blushed at his sight and answered shyly:

"It's just that I've always been really scared of monsters. I'm sure I'll be the first to scream and ruin our chances. It's so embarrassing…"

Minami and Akihisa looked at each other. The pony-tailed girl opened her mouth but didn't say anything. Akihisa broke first the heavy silence.

"Himeji-san, you don't have to go if you're too scared you know."

"That's right!" Minami finally said. "Don't worry, we'll handle this! Everyone has things they're bad with after all."

"O-Okay. Thanks Minami-chan, Akihisa-kun."

Minami grinned at her friend like she always did when she wanted to cheer her up.

"You'll see Mizuki! I'll pair up with this idiot and beat those monsters up for you! Right Aki?"

"Huh… We'll pair together?" Akihisa moaned. "Why?"

"…Do you have a problem with that..?"

Minami's expression completely changed within a few seconds. Now her gaze was terrible and an orange terrifying aura was been forming around her. Akihisa understood he would better agree with the scary girl if he wanted to keep himself alive so he changed quickly his mind.

"No! Not at all! I'm really happy to pair with you Minami! Let's do this!"

"That's the spirit Aki!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a pair of golden eyes was spying the little group, kneeled a few meters further on the thick red carpet.

"Curse you, Yoshii Akihisa!" the eyes muttered.

_There she is!_

"I'll be sure…"

_She will help me, I know it. Like me, she doesn't want Yoshii-kun being so close to Shimada._

"I'll be sure to cast you into Hell!"

_All I have to do is to ask her to pair with me._

"Deep in the fires of Hell!"

"Shimizu-san"

Miharu jumped on her feet, surprised. In front of her was standing a tall blue-haired boy whose confident brown eyes were shining under a pair of rectangular glasses.

"What do you want?" she asked him in an aggressive way.

"Will you join hands with me?"

The ginger-haired girl was about to tell him to go die in Hell like she usually did with every boy or man who dared bothering her. But this time was different. There was something in his eyes. Something in the way he smiled at her that prevented her from doing it. Miharu hesitated a short moment but then crossed her arms and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I'm listening"

_**And so, the curtain rose on the Haunted Mansion Event, **_

_**the courage test tournament…**_

* * *

Author's note:

**_See? I kept my promise! Miharu and Toshimitsu met each other!_****_  
_**

**_I'll try to update more often now that I found how this story will continue. The truth is I didn't really know how to develop it... BUT NOW I DO!  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

**Hi there! **

**I'm late again... I really must get more organised. At least I finally fixed my computer! I'm so happy... ^^**

**(I do not own anything)  
**

* * *

Akihisa's shoukanjuu dodged the attack of his opponent with its usual ability. It took out its small wooden sword and jumped over the Toko-Natsu duo's avatars.

"Now Yuuji!"

Distracted by Akihisa's attack, the third-years hadn't noticed that the rep's avatar had disappeared.

"I'm coming!"

Yuuji's avatar suddenly reappeared behind its opponents and hit them with its knuckles. Then mini-Akihisa smashed them on the ground with its sword, dropping their points down to zero.

"What?!"

"Th-they beat us? No way!"

The Toko-Natsu duo couldn't believe they had just lost from the stupidest guys in the school. Now they had to face the consequences...

"THOSE WHO ARE K.O. MUST GO IN THE DETENTION ROOM!"

Iron Man appeared just in time to look for new preys. Natsukawa and Tsunemura flinched at his sight and tried desperately to escape.

"Don't dare to run away you two! I will teach you what discipline means!" the muscular teacher roared as he dragged the duo towards the detention room. Their pitiful voices begging for mercy vanished in Iron Man's hellish classroom. Turning towards his best friend, Akihisa grinned.

"We did it! We won the courage test tournament!"

At the end, the second-years students won the haunted mansion's event and everyone was extremely satisfied. Everyone except two fallen gods...

* * *

Minami and Akihisa were heading to the roof to meet the usual gang. Chatting happily together, they didn't notice the dark silhouettes following them. Those two shadows were so absorbed by their spying mission that didn't realise they were getting closer and closer. So close they bumped into each other.

"Ouch... Excuse me, I was-"

"CAN'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU-"

"Ah, it's Shimizu-san. Nice to see you again."

Miharu lifted her head and recognised her partner from the courage test tournament.

"You're that boy... Kubo right? What are you doing here?"

"I'm watching them of course."

Toshimitsu pointed Akihisa and Minami who disappeared behind the door leading to the roof.

"It seems like we didn't manage to keep them apart since the event. They got even closer than before." he added sadly.

Miharu glanced angrily at the door of the roof. She wished that pig would leave her cute Onee-sama alone. She hated admitting it but she couldn't deny it anymore: Kubo was right. Those two were even more familiar with each other than before. She then looked at the tall blue-haired boy. She had never quite understood why he, the second-ranked student of their year, loved Yoshii so much. Kubo was really a weirdo but she couldn't be picky right now. She needed help to keep her Onee-sama away from that pig. Miharu took a deep breath and then asked:

"Are you still willing to help me?"

"Of course I am. Our goal is pretty much the same after all. We both want Yoshii-kun and Shimada apart."

The ginger-haired girl smirked with satisfaction.

"It's set then. We help each other, which means we share any useful information we can find about our "preys", okay?"

"Sure."

As they both shook hands, Kubo smiled in a mysterious way.

"Speaking of information, I learned something very interesting..." he started.

"What is it?"

"Yoshii-kun and Shimada are going on a date this week-end. It was supposed to be a friend's meeting as Himeji-san was invited too. Unfortunately, she got sick yesterday so she probably won't come. Do you know what it means, Shimizu-san?"

Miharu's eyes shone, full of anger. She knew what it meant better than anyone. Things were getting dangerous for her Onee-sama and it was her duty to protect her.

"Where and when? Tell me the details!" she groaned. "We must be there no matter what!"

The week-end

"Aki!"

Minami ran towards Akihisa who was waiting her next to a fountain. She was wearing a blue T-Shirt with a white sleeveless blouse and red shorts. Akihisa waved his hand and asked:

"Is Himeji-san coming too?"

"No she still doesn't feel well. She would love to be there though. "

"It's really a shame. Now I'm stuck here with you when I could be playing my new video game…"

Minami frowned and clenched her fists.

"Uh? I didn't hear you Aki. Can you repeat please?"

"I-I was just saying that it's really a shame indeed but we… we can still have fun together and I- I'm really happy to be here with you Minami!"

"Say you love me or I kill you…"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Aww… You're so sweet Aki! Let's go and get an ice-cream then!"

"U-un…"

"Was this right now… A LOVE CONFESSION?!"

Hidden behind the fountain, Toshimitsu and Miharu had heard everything. The ginger-haired girl was walking up and down shouting:

"HOW DARED HE! TELLING SUCH OBVIOUS LIES! ONEE-SAMA! DON'T TRUST THIS PIG!"

"Calm down Shimizu-san! People are staring at us!"

Indeed, the passersby were looking at them oddly. Miharu decided to remain silent despite her anger. They had to remain unnoticed if they wanted to follow the couple.

"Sorry. Let's go after them!"

The two stalkers followed silently Akihisa and Minami who entered a small café called "My Valentine". They were still unaware of the duo's presence. The place was full with couples holding hands and kissing.

"Umm… Minami? Why are we here?"

Akihisa was feeling really uncomfortable but Minami didn't seem to care. She picked a table near the window and forced him to sit down. A cute waitress about their age approached them and asked them what they wanted.

"I'll take vanilla ice-cream with chocolate cookies and some strawberries please!" Minami said happily. "What about you Aki?"

"… Just water and salt."

"Oh come on Aki. Don't listen to him. He'll take the same as me."

"Eh? No! My allowance! Mina-GYAAAAAAH!"

"And add some orange juice too please!"

The waitress ignored Akihisa's scream and wrote down Minami's order. Then, turning towards the idiot she added:

"Your girlfriend is a real angel! Take care of her!"

…

_An angel?_

_What is that waitress talking about? Didn't she saw her stepping on my foot like an assassin? My girlfriend can't be anything but the devil!_

…

_MY GIRLFRIEND?_

"Hey wait waitress-san! Minami isn't my-"

"… Do you want to die Aki?"

"SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE'S MY FIANCEE!"

The waitress looked a bit confused at first but then she smiled again and went away.

"Excuse me, can we order?"

A tall boy with spectacles was calling her from a table in the corner of the café. As the waitress came by them, she noticed he was with a ginger-haired girl.

"Heh… another teenage couple… Do you want the menu dear guests?"

"No thank you. What we want is information about the the persons who ordered just now."

"Ah you're talking about the cute couple over there? They just got engaged!"

"WHAT?! LET ME GO KUBO! I'LL RIP THAT FILTHY PIG INTO PIECES!"

"Calm down, Shimizu-san! We are here to spy on them not to kill them, remember?"

"But I can't remain calm after hearing this!"

She was right. Toshimitsu was shocked as well when the waitress revealed them his beloved Yoshii-kun was engaged to Shimada. How could it be possible? Anyway...

"Don't worry Shimizu-san. We won't let it happen."

"But..."

"Trust me."

Miharu sighed as she lowered her head. Her golden eyes were still sparkling from anger but somehow, Kubo thought she was rather cute like this. Suddenly he heard a weird rumble.

"... Shimizu-san, could this be... your stomach?"

The ginger-haired girl blushed and tried to explain.

"Ah! Um, actually I didn't have the time to eat breakfast this morning so..."

"So you're hungry?"

Miharu blushed even more and stared at him angrily.

"Yeah, so what? Got a problem with it?"

"Well, I'll get you crepe then. My treat."

"Eh? Really?"

Miharu seemed really surprised by the offer and this made Toshimitsu smile.

* * *

Author's note:

**... I just find them so cute together.  
**

**Anyway, thanks for reading (and maybe reviewing?)  
**


End file.
